This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The administrative core functions to implement INBRE goals at Chaminade University. These include establishing opportunities for undergraduate research at Chaminade, and the support of research space, equipment and personnel, establishing purchasing, inventory, and maintenance of equipment for use in INBRE research. The administrative core also functions to mentor and support training of the Junior Investigator, Dr. Michael Dohm, and students engaged in INBRE research.